Perruque-man
by Ange du passe
Summary: Après une retenue avec Snape, Ron entend un cri et se retrouve face-à-face avec la pire horreur qu'il puisse imaginer. Forcé de vivre avec ce souvenir, il tente de se persuader qu'il n'a rien vu et planifie plusieurs manières de finir en retenue avec Snape, afin de reproduire l'incident. De fil en aiguille, il découvre plus d'une vérité et devient un... quoi? Un super-héro!


Ron claqua la porte de classe avant de s'enfuir au pas de course, peu désireux de savoir si ce geste allait lui valoir une nouvelle retenue. Même en tendant l'oreille, il ne lui sembla pas entendre d'autres pas que les siens, mais, pour plus de sécurité, il attendit d'être arrivé tout au bout du couloir avant de jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule. Rien. Toutefois, il faisait si noir que Snape aurait aussi bien pu être devant son nez, il ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Le roux soupira et tourna le coin, reprenant sa marche de manière plus tranquille pour permettre à ses genoux et son dos de récupérer. Ainsi, malgré l'heure tardive, il prit son temps pour retourner à la tour tout en maugréant. Après un moment, le silence retomba dans la nuit (à parler seul, Ron avait l'impression d'être un peu fou) et il s'assit au sol un instant. Mine de rien, traverser le château en entier prenait du temps, surtout quand on ne rêvait que d'une chose: retrouver son lit pour dormir. D'ailleurs, après cette retenue à récurer les fonds de chaudrons, Ron se sentait vidé de son énergie et, à vrai dire, le sol de pierre glacé ne lui sembla plus aussi inconfortable qu'auparavant. Il pouvait bien fermer les yeux un instant, une toute petite seconde, puis reprendre son chemin, non? Une toute petite seconde, le temps de reprendre un peu d'énergie... Une toute petite...  
Un ronflement le réveilla en sursaut. Désorienté, Ron se redressa maladroitement avant de réaliser qu'il s'était assoupi. Soupirant de nouveau, le sorcier reprit son chemin, incertain quant au temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il s'était assis - assez longtemps, en tout cas, pour empirer son mal de dos.  
Soudainement, un hurlement résonna dans le couloir désert. Ron frissonna. Aigu, le cri semblait provenir du fin fond du château, comme si la mort elle-même aurait fait crisser sa faux contre les dalles de pierre - Ron se sentit l'âme d'un poète en pensant à ces mots. Sur le point de détaler comme un lapin, il pensa au légendaire courage des Gryffondor qu'il possédait; il inspira alors profondément et fit demi-tour pour prendre un autre chemin : pas question d'aller voir d'où venait ce bruit (il n'était tout de même pas stupide à ce point!).  
Il n'avait qu'à oublier ce qu'il avait entendu et à revenir à la tour; il était tard, il était à moitié endormi, il avait clairement imaginé. Et, si c'était une nouvelle attaque de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom (Merde, quoi, pourquoi lui avoir donné un surnom si long? Tête-de-serpent aurait suffit, voir même La-monstruosité...), et bien tant pis! Il en avait saqué depuis son entrée à Poudlard, il avait droit à une pause!  
Soudainement, le hurlement retentit de nouveau, plus proche cette fois.  
En fait, Ron n'avait jamais eu un bon sens de l'orientation. Depuis tout jeune, personne n'avait osé lui faire la remarque, mais si quelqu'un lui indiquait la gauche, il partait à droite. Ainsi, en attendant le cri, il avait voulu se sauver dans la direction opposée, mais s'en était plutôt rapproché, jusqu'à tomber directement devant la classe d'où provenait le hurlement.  
En apercevant ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, Ron se figea. Son corps se mit à trembler de manière involontaire et un haut-le-cœur le prit. À quatre pattes dans la poussière se trouvait Draco Malfoy qui cherchait quelque chose en dessous d'une table. La scène, bien qu'amusante, laissa Ron de marbre; la seule chose qui remarquait était le crâne de Malfoy. Nu. À poil. Aussi lisse que le fond d'un chaudron récuré (Et, pour avoir passer sa soirée la tête dans les chaudrons, Ron était un connaisseur en la matière). Il n'y avait plus un seul cheveux blond exagérément gommé comme aimait les coiffer le Serpentard. Plus rien. Ils avaient tout simplement disparu. Pris de vertige, le roux recula d'un pas et, voulant quitter l'endroit au plus vite, s'enfargea dans ses propres pieds, faisant sursauter le sorcier blond qui se redressa d'un bon, aussi paniqué (même s'il l'ignorait) que Ron. Ce dernier s'enfuit dans la nuit, espérant que le vert et argent ne l'ait pas aperçu.  
Lorsqu'il regagna son lit, le Gryffondor fut incapable de dormir malgré sa fatigue, terrorisé de voir apparaître dans ses rêves la tête dénudée de Malefoy.


End file.
